A Sweet Kiss
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: Henry relaxed and watched the white snowflakes slowly fall from the sky. The paleness of the snow itself reminded Henry so much of Vlad. New marriage chapter in, please R&R. :
1. A Tiny Mistake

Chapter 1

Today was what most would call a depressing day. But for Vladimir Tod, it seemed to soothe him. He didn't have to deal with D'Ablo or the Elysian Society or Dorian anyone else who could cause him harm for a while. As he lay in the grass looking up at the dull gray sky that showed signs of rain, he smiled to himself. He had no idea why cloudy days brought him comfort, whether it was because he wouldn't have to worry about slathering sunscreen all over him or he liked the fact those cloudy days could sometimes end in rain and he loved the cold feeling of rain on his face. He shut his eyes and almost let sleep carry him away, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Vlad, what are you doing?"

Vlad looked up to see his best friend and drudge, Henry McMillan walking towards him, a huge grin on his face. He stopped about a foot away from Vlad and sat down next to him.

"Oh nothing, I didn't expect to see you here. Shouldn't you be in an alley somewhere making out with Melissa or something?" Vlad asked with a smirk. Henry glared at him for second, but laughed and pat Vlad's chest.

"No. She's hanging out with her friends at the mall, so she doesn't have time for me right now." He said with a bitter edge to his voice. Vlad sat up, looking at Henry with concern in his eyes. Henry noticed Vlad's worried look and quickly replaced his harsh tone.

"Sorry Vlad, it's just…I get so annoyed when she only wants to spend time with me at school and then treats me like I don't exist once school lets out." Henry had said this with pure sadness which made Vlad want to comfort him.

Vlad scooted closer to Henry and wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulders. He had first expected Henry to flinched and move away, but instead moved closer to Vlad, laying his head on his shoulder. Vlad looked down at Henry to see a few tears escape from his best friend's eyes. At that moment, the half-vampire wanted to hurt Melissa like she hurt Henry, but restrained only knowing it would cause more pain.

"Henry, I know it's not my place to say this, but maybe you should…break up with Melissa. It's obvious that she's using you for publicity and not going out with you because she likes you." He looked at Henry waiting for his reaction who looked back at him with not anger but understanding.

"You're right Vlad, I should. All Melissa has done is use me to make herself more popular. But I was too blind and stupid to get it through my head." He said.

"You aren't stupid or blind, maybe a little bit stupid, but not at all blind." He said. Henry smiled softly at his comment.

"Thanks Vlad, that actually helped a bit. Now I know what to do, I'm going to break up with Melissa." He said a bit proud of himself.

Vlad grinned at him, and then it faded away as he realized something. Henry looked really cute, what with his spiky blond hair and his piercing blue eyes. Henry was still closely against Vlad's body, so he could feel Henry's muscular body against his own skinny body. He wondered what it would feel like if Henry's hard naked chest was against his own. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' he thought to himself. 'This is my best friend and he's a guy, how can I think about this?' Blushing deeply, he shook his head of the perverted thought. Henry saw Vlad's pale skin turn a deep red and cocked an eyebrow. He turned his head and pulled closer so he was face to face with Vlad.

"Yo, what's up with you, Vlad? Why are you so red? Did you have a dirty thought or something?" He asked with curiosity.

Vlad paid more attention to the fact that Henry's face was about an inch away from his. His obsidian eyes moved from Henry's blue eyes to his delicate and pink lips. He imagined what it would feel like to feel his lips pressed against his drudge's lips, his tongue delving deep into his mouth and pulling Vlad's vulnerable body to his own. Before Vlad could stop himself, his lips moved closely to Henry's until their lips were pushed together. Henry was shocked at this and his mind couldn't generate the fact that his best friend was kissing him. Vlad suddenly realized what he was doing and pushed Henry away from him.

"I'm so sorry Henry. I didn't mean to do that, I just…." Vlad turned and ran away from Henry, tears in his eyes. Henry just blankly stared at Vlad's retreating figure, his fingers reaching up to touch his lips.

'Did…did…Vlad just…kiss me?' Henry thought in surprise.


	2. Warm Feelings

Chapter 2

'He kissed me, Vlad actually kissed me.' Henry thought to himself.

He still hadn't moved from the spot he sat at. One minute, Vlad had been consoling him about his choice to leave Melissa, the next minute he was kissing him. Henry suddenly felt his cheeks grow warm, something about that small kiss felt so right, so…good. He couldn't have liked it, he couldn't. No, he shouldn't. Kissing his best friend shouldn't feel so good and yet the thought kept wavering at the remembered thought of Vlad's soft, warm lips against his own.

"Why…why did he do that? Could it be that he likes me? I don't—"

Sudden realization hit him, he was so stunned by the kiss that he didn't even try to stop his heart wrenched friend from running away. His confusion was replaced by guilt as he realized he could've made Vlad think that he no longer wanted to be friends anymore. He stood up quickly and dashed off to Vlad's house, his mind on Vlad. He could picture his half-vampire friend rummaging through the room for the one thing Henry feared so much that he hid it and any of those relating to it away: A sharp knife or a razorblade. Ever since his parents had perished in the fire, Vlad had been secretly cutting himself to help alleviate his trauma. Henry had found out when Vlad was reaching for a blood bag from the freezer and he noticed the dark red cuts in his left arm. He had felt so much anger and sadness when he grabbed Vlad's wrists, lifted up the sleeves and observed the marks with such intensity. They had argued and screamed so much. When Vlad finally gave in, fell to his knees and sobbed his eyes out, Henry was there to soothe him the whole time. He cursed himself and ran even faster.

He finally reached his destination. Panting heavily, he dashed up the porch steps to the front door. He knocked the door so hard; his knuckles throbbed and became red. Suddenly, a shocked Nelly opened the door.

"Henry? What—why were you knocking on the door so rapidly? Is something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Nelly, where's Vlad? I need to talk to him."

"He's inside his room. I think he locked the door, I don't know what happened. He ran in here crying and then just dashed upstairs and slammed his door. Did something happen between you two?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Just a little incident, nothing to worry about." He lied. Henry knew that he couldn't tell Nelly about the kiss and definitely knew that this was indeed a big problem and was something to worry about.

With a small smile he made his upstairs, his heart began beating quickly and with each step he took closer to Vlad's room, his mind kept jumping back to the kiss. He stopped in front of his door and slowly reached for the doorknob. Placing his hand on the cool metal, he slowly turned it and pushed the hardwood door forward.

"Vlad, are you in here?" Henry whispered.

He found the room empty, but walked inside to check. He gazed at the two framed photos resting on Vlad's nightstand, one with his mother and father smiling kindly with a young baby in the mother's arms which Henry knew was Vlad. The other was a photo of two teenage boys; Henry had a large grin plastered on his face, his arm resting lazily around the shoulder of a very shy looking Vlad. Henry couldn't help but smile at that photo until something entered his peripheral vision. He spun around to see Vlad curled up in a ball in a distant corner, his eyes red from crying so much.

"Vlad, oh, my god, are you okay?" Henry asked, completely worried.

"Henry, what are you doing here? I thought I locked my door." Vlad said, surprised.

"Guess you forgot to lock it. Look Vlad, about what happened today, I—"

"Don't say anything, Henry. I don't want to hear it, I made a mistake, I...I shouldn't have kissed you…I didn't mean to, it just happened. I'm so sorry about that, I—"

Henry walked up to Vlad and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't apologize, Vlad. You shouldn't, because I don't regret it. Why should you?" He said with a small smile.

"You…you don't regret it?" Vlad asked in a hushed whisper.

"No, I don't. In fact, I liked it very much." Henry said.

Vlad pulled away gently, but Henry kept his arms around Vlad's waist. At that moment, Henry realized that what he loved was right in front of him all along. He realized that he must've liked Melissa to replace the feelings that resided in his heart for one person and that person was his friend, Vlad.

"I love you, Vladimir Tod." Henry declared proudly to him.

Vlad's eyes filled with tears of joy, he was ecstatic to hear Henry's feelings.

"I love you too, Henry McMillan."

Henry grinned and pulled Vlad closer until their lips joined into a passionate kiss. Henry brushed the tip of his tongue against Vlad's bottom lip begging for entry. Vlad complied with a moan, letting Henry's tongue delve deep into his mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle inside each other's mouths, tasting each other and relishing in the warmth each one provided. They finally pulled away to breathe, Henry brushed Vlad's dark hair out of his eyes which glowed an iridescent purple from the intense emotions. Henry truly knew now that he loved Vlad and that Vlad loved him as well.


	3. Moonlight Lovers

Chapter 3

Henry opened his eyes to darkness, except for the moonlight that shined through the window. He moved his head to see if there was any other trace of light. He finally noticed the small slit of light to his right, not to far from where he was.

"I guess I fell asleep, but I don't remember getting into bed." Henry said to himself.

It was then that he felt something on his chest; he reached over to the small lamp beside him and turned it on. He smiled when he saw that it was Vlad's head lying on his chest, fast asleep. Henry gazed at Vlad's peaceful face, his breathing slow and even. He moved his hand to brush Vlad's dark hair out of his eyes, letting his eyes wander to the window, he stared at the pale moon.

"I can't believe how stupid I was, thinking that my life was miserable," His eyes went to Vlad, smiled at him and let his eyes move back to the moon again. "But I guess it's because I never knew that the one person I'm really close to is the one I'd be destined to be with."

He suddenly felt Vlad's head move, his eyes slowly roamed to see what happened and found himself staring straight into his half-vampire lover's eyes. Vlad smiled kindly at Henry, moving forward to brush his lips against his drudge's before moving away. Henry smirked at him.

"Good evening, Henry. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well especially since my lover is right next to me." Henry answered with a sweet tone to his voice.

Vlad blushed when Henry had called him his lover.

"So you're probably wondering how you got into my bed, huh?" He asked with such a shy tone that it made Henry grin widely.

"Yup, did you like compel me to sleep with you or something after we kissed?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. It's just I thought that this was a joke and…I got scared and I thought that you would leave me." Vlad said the last part with a whisper. He looked up and saw that Henry's grin had disappeared from his face.

"Vlad, why would you think I was joking with you? If I were planning to play a joke, I wouldn't have went as far as to kiss you. That would have been one sick joke, Vlad!" His voice rose to a shout.

Vlad winced, "I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just I'm scared of losing another thing I care about. I lost my parents and that killed me and almost led me to my own death. But you saved me from dying and I'm really grateful for that. Henry, I love you so much and I never want to lose you to anyone or anything."

The sad look in his eyes made Henry's rage settle down; he reached up and cupped Vlad's cheek in his hand.

"Vlad, I didn't mean to scream at you or make you sad. It's just…it kind of hurt to hear the person I care about say that I was joking about loving him. You should know by now that I won't leave you, I could never leave you. I've been your drudge since we were eight years old and even when I realized that, I still didn't leave you. I'm _your_ drudge, _your_ best friend, _your_ lover and I always will be, for now and forever."

Vlad's eyes brimmed with tears, but he held them back. He was awed by Henry's dedication to be with him and he now truly believed that he wouldn't leave him.

"Oh, Henry, That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard anyone say to me."

Henry smiled at Vlad and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped themselves around the half-vampire's slim waist, pulling him closer to his muscular body. His lips moved to Vlad's neck and he gently began nibbling on it. Vlad moaned softly and pulled his head back, giving Henry more access. Henry moved even lower, kissing Vlad until he reached his collarbone. He sat up and quickly took off his shirt before gently removing his lover's. Vlad's finger's brushed lightly against Henry's chest, which made the drudge shiver in pleasure. He lowered his head to Vlad's chest and softly bit his nipple which made Vlad gasp and arch his back. His arms snaked themselves around Henry's neck to pull him closer, to feel more. Henry moved his head lower, kissing his stomach and stopping just above Vlad's pants. He sat up once again with a smirk on his face and reached to unbuckle his belt. Vlad gave Henry a fearful look.

"Henry, I-I don't think I can do this. I've never done this before. I'm scared; I don't know what could happen. What if I-"

The nervous boy was cut off by Henry placing a finger on his lips. Henry gave him a reassuring look.

"Calm down, look Vlad, if you don't want to do it, it's alright. When you feel ready, we'll do it and then that time, you'll enjoy it, okay?"

Vlad merely smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Henry's neck. Henry grinned at this and gently kissed his cheek.

But he pulled away from Vlad, still grinning, and stared at him.

"But now, what are we going to do about this?" He said, gesturing down.

Vlad followed his hand and nearly fainted when he saw it.

"My god, Henry, you're pratically a man." He gasped out.

He chuckled at Vlad's comment and looked at his hard member, then back at Vlad who shakes his head, already knowing what Henry is implying.

"I'm just kidding, that's for next time." He winked at Vlad and grabbed the sheets to cover himself and the half-vampire.

Vlad chuckled and snuggled close to Henry who wrapped his arms around Vlad and pulled him close.

"Goodnight, Henry." Vlad said, shyly.

"Goodnight, Vlad." Henry whispered, already tired.

Soon, Henry fell asleep and Vlad soon followed him into the warm blanket of sleep.


	4. Broken Hearted

Chapter 4

Henry awoke to an empty spot beside him and groped aimlessly for his half-vampire lover. He looked around to see if Vlad was in the room, but couldn't find him. He sat up and gazed at the window again, the tree right outside Vlad's window shaking in the breeze. He was about to crawl out of the bed until it occurred to him that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He searched for something to cover himself up and settled on a pair of black pajama pants lying on the floor. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it, gently shutting it behind him to not give Vlad a clue that he was awake. When he began walking to the stairs, he heard music playing along with a voice singing softly with it. He descended down the stairs and soon smelled eggs and bacon. The voice that was singing with the music seemed to grow louder with each step closer to the kitchen. Henry smiled when he saw Vlad cooking breakfast, softly singing to himself along with the rock music playing at low volume.

"_You like to think you're never wrong._

_You live what you learned. _

_You like to think that you're someone._

_You live what you learned._

_You want someone to hurt like you._

_You live what you learned. _

_You want to share what you've been through. _

_You live what you learned._" Vlad sung gently.

Henry snuck up behind the unknowing boy, wrapped his arms around Vlad's waist and nibbled on his ear.

"Good morning, babe." Henry whispered in his ear.

Vlad chuckled to himself. "I suppose you had a good rest." He asked the fair haired boy.

"Hell yes! Best damn sleep I ever had in years."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now, why don't you go sit at the table? I made you breakfast and I'm not letting it go to waste." He said laughing.

Reluctantly, Henry released his grip on the Vlad to go sit at the table that had already been set up. One glass cup sat next to Henry's empty plate that was filled with orange juice. The other cup sat next to Vlad's empty plate that was filled with, instead of freshly squeezed oranges, a ruby red liquid that Henry knew was blood. It was kind of funny to Henry how we could casually forget Vlad being a half-vampire. Soon Vlad came into the dining room with a frying pan filled with Henry's breakfast. He scooped the bacon and eggs onto the plate and into the vision of a hungry Henry. Before Vlad could even sit, Henry had already devoured the eggs and was now tearing apart the bacon. Vlad snickered at the ridiculous scene before him.

"Vat are fu faffing at?" Henry said through the bacon in his mouth.

"Nothing at all." Vlad said, his laughing becoming more obvious. He put it off by sipping at his blood filled cup.

Henry eyed Vlad suspiciously and after 5 minutes of Henry's loud chewing and Vlad's giggling, he got up and stared seriously into Vlad's eyes.

"It's time, Vlad. It's time for me to end it, my relationship with Melissa." Henry said with a dark edge to his voice.

Vlad got up as well, worry creasing his forehead.

"Henry, are you sure? I mean, what could happen if you do that? What if tries to hurt you or me." Vlad said, beginning to panic a bit.

Henry held Vlad's hands and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing, Vlad." Henry said with determination in his eyes.

Vlad nodded at Henry's decision. He gave Vlad a gentle kiss before slowly letting his hands go and walking towards the front door. He grabbed a jacket that hung a coat rack close to the door, and put it on along with some sneakers. With one more glance at Vlad, he opened the door and set out to break a heart.

Henry searched the streets for Melissa and soon found her sitting in a bench at the park, chatting on her cell phone. He walked over to her, thinking carefully about what to say to her, and stopped a few feet away from her. Melissa finally noticed his presence and stood up.

"I've got to go, Meredith, I'll see you later. Okay. Bye."

She hung up and stuck the phone back inside her purse.

"Hey, Henry, what's up? I'm surprised that you came to see me." She said smiling at him.

Henry thought to himself, _'Wow, she actually looks happy to see me.'_

Melissa went up to him and hugged him tightly. Naturally, Henry hugged back, a smile almost tugging at the corners of his lips at the sudden affection Melissa was showing him. She pulled away and gave Henry a peck on the cheek.

"Melissa…we need to talk." Henry said with sadness in his voice.

Melissa just smiled, not knowing what Henry was going to announce to her.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Melissa said with a bubbly voice.

"We need…to…break up…" He said.

Silence filled the air, Henry looked anywhere but in Melissa's eyes, he couldn't bear to look at her, but he knew he had to. His eyes went up to look at her, he regretted doing it. Melissa had a mixture of hurt and disbelief which shocked Henry because he was expecting her to just shrug it off and walk away. But instead, she stood there with sad eyes directed at him.

"Why? Why do you want to break up? I mean, I don't want to break up; I want to…I want to stay with you. The truth is that I really like you, Henry." She said, tears filling her eyes.

Henry stared at her in utter disbelief, _'No way, Melissa actually likes me?'_

_**~Back at home with Vlad~**_

Vlad sat on the couch, nervously twisting his fingers together.

"Where is he? I hope he's okay." He said to himself quietly.

He looked at his front door and bit his bottom lip; he got up, grabbed an overcoat and shoes and opened the door to find Henry.

_**~Back with Melissa and Henry~**_

"You can't, you just can't, Henry. I love you too much to lose you." Melissa stated, tears streaming down her face.

"Melissa…" Henry whispered.

"I may act like I don't care and you may think that I'm using you, but I'm not, Henry, I'm not!" She shouted at him.

"I just can't be with you anymore." He said.

"Why?" She asked, her voice quaking.

"I like someone else…" Henry told her.

"Who is it? Is it Meredith or some other girl?"

Henry didn't answer that question.

"Or is it that Vladimir Tod?" She asked a bit of distaste in her voice.

He stayed silent once more.

"It is him, isn't it? How can you like that weirdo emo boy? That freak?"

Henry's head shot up at that comment.

"He's not a freak! He's the sweetest guy that I ever met. You're just too stuck-up to get to know him!" He shouted at her so loud that she took a step back, shock on her face.

Suddenly, she ran up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Henry was so stunned by this sudden movement that he didn't move away. In fact, he actually kissed her back. After a few seconds, she pulled away, a satisfied smirk on her face and looked behind her. He looked at her puzzled until he followed her gaze. His eyes widened at the very sight facing him.

There standing before them was the person Henry never imagined to see here. The boy he had known for years, the one he adored very much, the one he very much longed to make love to.

There he stood, tears brimming his eyes, shock on his face was Vladimir Tod.

"Vlad, this isn't what you think! I was-"

But that was Henry could manage to say before Vlad ran away from the very person he thought loved him.


	5. Cold Memories

**Hey guys, sorry for not talking before, but I'm so new to this stuff. *giggles* **

**Anyways, here's the fifth chapter, it's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it anways. ^^**

Chapter 5

"Vlad! Wait, please, it's not what you think, don't go! Come back, please!" Henry screamed at the retreating half-vampire.

Henry felt guilt creep into him as he realized what he has just done…He kissed Melissa, the very girl he was planning to break up with, the girl he had no feelings for. But then why did he kiss her?

'Maybe it was a pity kiss or something else…' He thought to himself.

He heard Melissa giggling behind him and turned around angrily at her, his face was red with anger.

"Now since that freak is gone, you're all mine." She said, smiling happily.

His fists clenched and unclenched and he was beginning to wish Melissa wasn't a girl, but a boy just for that one moment.

"So where do you want to go now? Maybe we can go—"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Don't you get it? I don't love you, I don't even like you. I can't even believe I went out with you. I came to break up with you. Not kiss. Not hug. Just a simple break up, that's it!"

Melissa stared wide eyed at Henry.

"But I just thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong, Melissa. Because of you, Vlad could possibly hate me. Now here's what I'm going to say once and for all, we…are…through. Do you understand? Now leave me alone."

Henry glared at Melissa, anger rushing through his veins. Melissa shuffled her black boots, looking at the floor. Henry turned around harshly and ran away, leaving Melissa alone. Henry ran fast, his mind focused on finding Vlad and begging him to forgive him. He pulled his cell out and dialed Vlad's cell, hoping he'd answer, but only finding his voicemail. He stopped and thought of something. He then called Vlad's house and actually managed to reach someone. It was Nelly.

"_Hello Henry, how are you?" _

"I'm fine. Nelly, is Vlad home with you?"

"_No, I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you. Did something happen?"_

"No, nothing happened, Nelly. I was just wondering. That's all."

"_Oh, all right. Call me if something does happen, okay?"_

"Yes, Nelly. I promise."

With that, he ended the call. His eyes darted around looking for any sign of his lover.

"Vlad!" He shouted loudly to the empty street.

He dashed down every road, ignoring the stares from curious onlookers.

"Vlad, Vlad, where are you?" He kept screaming.

He reached a tree near a house with its lights off and sat himself under it, trying to catch his breath. He gazed up at the dull gray-white sky, the cold wind caressing his bangs as he shut his eyes slowly.

"Why did I have to kiss Melissa? I don't love her and yet I…Ugh, Vlad must hate me, the look on his face when he saw me. I've never seen him like that." He whispered to himself.

Henry suddenly felt something cold touch the tip of his nose. Snapping his eyes open, he looked around, hands balled up, ready to fight. He felt like stupid when he realized it was just snow. He relaxed and watched the white snowflakes slowly fall from the sky. The paleness of the snow itself reminded Henry so much of Vlad. His heart ached remembering how Vlad looked so hurt.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, I guess you are an imbecile." A voice suddenly said.

Henry got defensive once again and swerved his head, looking for the source of the voice. Standing up, he looked up into the tree. When he lowered his head, he merely jumped out of his skin when he saw the person. Sighing, he gazed into chocolate brown eyes.

"Dorian."

**Warned you that it was going to be short. :)**

**I'm going to leave you on a cliff hanger again, how about you guess what'll happen next? I might make it part of the story. _Might. ^^_**

**Vlad: I wasn't even in this chapter...**

**Henry: You're gonna leave me alone with Dorian?**

**Me: I'm sorry, Henry. But it's a cliffhanger, I want people to guess a bit. ^^**

**Henry: You better not make him do any stuff to me, I'm with Vlad, remember?**

**Vlad: *blushes***

**Me: Aww, that's so cute. Don't worry, Vlad. You'll come soon and Henry...let's just say I got stuff up my sleeve for you. *giggles evilly***

**Dorian: *wraps arms around Henry***

**Henry: *gulps***

**Me: *chuckles darkly***


	6. Snow and Blood

**Author's Note: Yay, it's my sixth chapter, I hope you guys like it. I had fun making this one, it has a little stuff going on it, but you should just read it and find out yourselves. ^^ By the way guys, I'm sorry if I don't know what blood type Henry is. Anyways, on with the story! :D**

Chapter 6

"Dorian."

Henry gazed at the vampire who hung upside down in a tree, grinning at him playfully.

"What do you want?" Henry asked, fists raised and clenched, ready to hit him.

"Henry, relax, I am not going to hurt you, ok?" Dorian said, raising his hands in front of him protectively.

Henry stared wearily at Dorian for what seemed like eternity and then finally lowered his hands, relaxing. Dorian breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a minute.

"So what are you doing here on this fine night?" He asked him.

Henry looked at him hesitantly, opening his mouth, only to close it again. He did this a couple more times and finally looked away from Dorian's curious eyes.

"Guess you don't want to answer. So where is my favorite half-vampire?"

Henry didn't answer that question because even he didn't know where Vlad went or if he was alright.

"Well, Henry, if you're not going to tell me what you're doing out here, at least do me the honor of telling where Vladimir is." Dorian said.

"I-I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"I don't know where Vlad is, Dorian. I got into a little trouble with him today and he ran away and now I can't find him." Henry said, his hair covered his eyes.

Dorian gazed at him blankly for a bit and flipped off the tree, landing on the floor in a cat-like way, his dark penny coat swaying in the cold wind. He walked up to Henry and wrapped his arms around Henry's shoulders. Henry gasped and looked up at Dorian, tears of guilt in his eyes.

"It's okay, Henry. Look, whatever has happened probably was not your fault. It must have been something that was out of your control and Vlad had caught you at the wrong moment." Dorian said sympathy in his voice. Henry stared at Dorian in shock as he had recited everything that had gone on in the few hours Henry hunted for his friend in a sentence.

"You don't know how right you are, Dorian. I screwed up big time and now Vlad could possibly hate me for it. I just wish I could find him and fix this whole thing." Henry said.

"Hmm, maybe you can."

Henry gave him a look of doubt as Dorian looked back at him with a smile. He removed his arm from the blonde's shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?"

"Maybe since you are Vlad's drudge, I could use you to track him down."

"But I can't track Vlad down; I can only sense that when he's in trouble, it leads me straight to him, just like it did in Strokerton with D'Ablo, when we took him. But I doubt he'll even try to contact me right now. " Henry took on another gloomy look.

"But I could do it; I am a full vampire after all. I just need something from you, Henry…"

"What? What do you want from me?" Henry said, with a look of distress.

"I need to drink some of your blood."

Henry paused, stared at the ground, wondering what he should do now. He looked into Dorian's chocolate eyes, curiosity, patience and also a bit of worry in them.

"Okay, I'll do it, but you better not drain me." He said.

Dorian smiled, "I promise that I will not bleed you dry, Henry."

Henry nodded and cocked his head to one side, baring his neck to Dorian. The vampire wrapped an arm around Henry's waist and the other around his neck. His head moved closer to the drudge's neck, his warm breath tickling the boy's neck. Henry closed his eyes as did Dorian as he sank his fangs into the human's vulnerable neck. Henry gasped softly at the sudden sharp pain, but soon relaxed. Dorian drank deeply, enjoying the taste.

'Mmm….O positive blood….so delectable.' He thought to himself.

Henry's body began to grow slack in Dorian's arms, signaling him that it was time to stop. Hesitantly, he drew his fangs out of the boy's neck, still holding onto him. He looked at Henry only to find the drudge's eyes closed, for a moment he panicked, thinking that he killed him. But he was relieved to see that Henry was still breathing. Dorian shook him gently to wake him up from his unconsciousness.

"Henry, open your eyes. Wake up, sleepyhead, are you all right?"

Henry groaned, lifting his hand to cover his temple.

"Whoa, you have a big appetite, Dorian."

The copper haired man grinned sheepishly, "I apologize for that."

Henry smiled at him and then finally noticed something. Dorian's arms were still around his waist and his face was merely a few inches from his. The blonde's cheeks burned a deep red as he looked away.

"What?"

"Umm, well, I-I, you…"

Henry couldn't say anything, his voice quaked with embarrassment.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at Henry's sudden shyness, but finally took notice of what was wrong and chuckled at him.

"Shut up, Dorian. I'm not blushing at you; it's the blood returning to my face." He said, defensively.

Dorian grinned at him and stood him up, making sure that the shorter one is balanced. When Henry finally got himself to stand still without tipping over, he let him go. The vampire smiled at him, but soon they both took on a serious look.

"Now I can track him down, but first I need focus." Dorian said.

Henry nodded and gave him his space. The bronze haired man closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Everything around him seemed to slow down as the vampire searched for Vlad. Through Dorian's closed eyes, his vision seemed to zoom around everywhere, turning around street corners, past houses and people, until it led him to a tall stone building. He finally opened his eyes, now glowing an iridescent blue.

"Well, did you find him?" Henry said anxiously.

"Yes I did, but I don't recognize that building."

"Describe it to me, Dorian."

"Well, it's a tall stone building not too far from here, there are kids all dressed in black sitting on the stairs that leads to it and it has a belfry tower next to it."

"That's our high school, I should have known. Quick, let's go, before Vlad decides to leave."

Dorian nodded and picked Henry up bridal style, earning another blush from the boy. With that, he ran off at full vampire speed, off to where Vlad was and hopefully unharmed.

Soon they reached their destination. Dorian set Henry down on his feet and his eyes darted around the school, searching for any sign of the half-vampire.

"Vlad! Vlad, where are you? Please come out." Henry yelled.

"Vladimir, Vladimir! Where could he be?" Dorian said.

Henry then suddenly realized where Vlad could be. He ran past Dorian dashing off to one place they should've checked first. The belfry tower was their last resort. Henry and Dorian finally reached the tower and gazed up at it, looking for the half-vampire.

"Vladimir, are you there?" Henry yelled.

Both guys stared at it, hoping for someone to come out.

"Please come out." They both said.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a form seemed to appear out of the shadows.

Dressed in his signature black hoodie was Vladimir Tod.

**Me: I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger again, sorry about it, but I was very tired. V_V**

**Henry: You made Dorian flirt waaay too much with me.**

**Dorian: It was very entertaining though. He blushed a lot.**

**Henry: *glares at Dorian***

**Vlad: You showed me at the very end. *sad face***

**Dorian: *hugs Vlad* It's okay.**

**Henry: Hey, get your hands off him!**

**Both guys glare at each other**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Guys, chill out. Oh, well, everyone else, the new chapter is coming up soon. Get ready. ^^**


	7. On The Edge

**Awesome, my seventh chapter is finally here. I would've updated it earlier, but I'm working on two other stories, because my mind has too many story ideas for different things, plus my exams had me too busy for this story. Btw, I don't know exactly what a belfry is like, so bear with me. Anywho, here it is, so I hope you guys love it. ^^**

Chapter 7

Henry and Dorian were relieved to see Vlad, standing a few feet above them.

"Vlad!" Henry shouted at the boy, a smile on his face.

Vlad just gazed at Henry, the shocked look on his face dissolved into a look of pure anger and disgust. He turned away from his drudge and back into the darkness of the belfry. A frown dawned on Henry's lips as he realized Vlad was still steaming over the Melissa situation.

"He's still pissed at me from this afternoon, Dorian…"

The vampire gave Henry a sympathetic look and patted his back. Suddenly, his pitying look turned serious and he began to sniff the air. Henry just gave him a crazy look as he did this.

"I smell blood, Henry and not just anybody's blood, it's Vladimir's." Dorian said, shock on his face.

Henry looked at him in disbelief. The image from back then when he saw the cuts on Vlad's wrist came into his head. He dashed towards the belfry entrance and headed for the stairs to the top. He silently prayed to himself hoping that Vlad didn't do what he thought he did. Finally, he reached the door that led to his lover. He kicked it open, panting heavily. The darkness of the room, lit up by the candles set up in random places.

He walked in, looking around at bookshelves, the sheets of paper and books spread across the ground, his eyes stopped a desk and chair not too far from where he was. He walked a step forward, only to hear the crunch of glass. He looked at the ground, moving his foot from the spot. He saw a picture frame and bent over to pick it up; a small smile crossed his lips when he gazed at the picture of Vlad's dad.

"I didn't expect you to come up here, Henry." A voice said, making Henry drop the picture.

Henry looked up and saw Vlad appear from the shadows.

"Vlad, I'm so glad you're…" He stopped when he saw Vlad's arm, a long red line across it, the blood was dripping slowly from it, dripping on the ground making an audible tone that only he and Henry could hear in the silence of the room.

"Vlad, you didn't…you couldn't have…I thought you said you wouldn't do this anymore…" He walked towards the half vampire.

"Get the hell away from me, Henry!" Vlad shouted at the blond young man. He took out a glass shard from his jacket pocket, putting it protectively in front of him. Henry was shocked that Vlad would scream at him, much less raise a weapon of any sorts towards his direction.

"Vlad…why would you…I'm…I-"

"Shut up, Henry! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it, I mean, how the hell can you do that? You said you loved me and you'd never hurt me…" He shook his head, remembering today. "And then I see you in the park, making out with Melissa behind my back?"

Henry didn't know what to say that could make Vlad forgive him. Hell, he didn't think he _would _forgive him.

"Vlad…what happened between Melissa and me was-"

"How you truly felt? That you didn't love me at all?"

"No, Vlad, listen-"

"Maybe you were just using me…maybe you wanted to see how being with a guy would feel, so you decided to test it out on me…"

"No! Vlad, I'd never do that, I mean, why the hell would I? That's wrong and messed up!"

"Oh, yeah, and where have I heard that before?"

"Vlad, I'm sorry…you know I-"

"No, Henry, I don't know…I don't know how you can say you'll never hurt me one minute and then kiss someone else behind my back at another minute…I just don't get it…why would you do that to me? Why?"

"I don't know what happened. I said that it was over between her and I and then she started talking about how she wasn't using me, that she really liked me. Next thing I know, I'm kissing her and then you're behind me…"

Vlad gave him a suspicious look, he had a hard time believing that Melissa of all people like Henry. With a frown, he closed his eyes and looked into the drudge's mind, trying to see the truth himself. He followed all of Henry's memories to today.

_"We need…to…break up…" Henry said._

_"Why? Why do you want to break up? I mean, I don't want to break up; I want to…I want to stay with you. The truth is that I really like you, Henry." Melissa said, tears filling her eyes._

_"You can't, you just can't, Henry. I love you too much to lose you." Melissa stated, tears streaming down her face._

_"Melissa…" Henry whispered._

_"I may act like I don't care and you may think that I'm using you, but I'm not, Henry, I'm not!" She shouted at him._

_"I just can't be with you anymore." He said._

_"Why?" She asked, her voice quaking._

_"I like someone else…" Henry told her._

_"Who is it? Is it Meredith or some other girl?"_

_Henry didn't answer that question._

_"Or is it that Vladimir Tod?" She asked a bit of distaste in her voice._

_He stayed silent once more._

_"It is him, isn't it? How can you like that weirdo emo boy? That freak?"_

_Henry's head shot up at that comment._

_"He's not a freak! He's the sweetest guy that I ever met. You're just too stuck-up to get to know him!" He shouted at her so loud that she took a step back, shock on her face. _

Vlad just opened his eyes, stuck in a borderline feeling between shock and relief.

"So it is true…you weren't lying about that, weren't you, Henry?"

"Vlad, if I'm sure about one thing, it's that you're the only one I love and I'll never intentionally try to hurt you ever."

The half vampire lowered the sharp shard of glass, dropping it onto the ground. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He felt guilty for being so upset at Henry and never even gave him a chance to explain himself.

"I can't believe myself. Henry, I don't even know what to say now. I'm so stubborn, getting all pissed off at you, but not letting you tell your side of the story. I'm so sorry."

Henry grinned at that, "Aw, it's okay, if anything, I would've been mad too."

"So you forgive me?" Vlad asked.

"Of course I do, dude."

Vlad just beamed at Henry's tolerant attitude.

"How about you come over here and seal the deal then?" Vlad said, a smirk on his face.

Henry smiled at the young boy and began to walk over to where Vlad was. The pale teen opened his arms for an inviting embrace. Just as the broken bond between them was about to be repaired, the floor started to rumble below them.

The wall behind Vlad seemed to disappear like dust a piece of stone fell from above and hit the boy on the head, knocking him unconscious and the ground below his feet collapsed, launching the half vampire out of the belfry and towards the ground a few feet lower.

Henry was frozen in shock as his best friend and lover was plummeting to his doom.

"No, Vladimir!" He screamed at the top of his lungs to his descending friend.

**Me: Ahh, yet again, another cliffhanger for the readers. ^^**

**Vlad: I fall out of the belfry? What the hell, girl?**

**Me: Sorry, hun, had to do it.**

**Henry: Aww, I don't want Vlad to die, that would suck.**

**Dorian: I agree with Henry. Vlad shouldn't die.**

**Me: And maybe he won't, maybe he will. You guys will find out next time.**

**Henry: *groans***

**Dorian: *pouts***

**Vlad: *frowns***

**Me: *innocent smile***


	8. Frozen Time

**Hellur, I'm back everybody. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I have been caught up in too much drama these past few weeks which kept me unfocused, but I'm back and that's all that matters. *giggles* Well, I seemed to get some reviews from readers who were worried about poor Vlad losing his life. As if I'm that sinister, oh well, you'll find that out soon. This part of the story is so strange, but then again everything in Vladimir Tod is. So read on, peoples and enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Oh, btw, I forget to mention. I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, although I wish I do. It belongs to Auntie Heather. ^^**

Chapter 8

"Vlad!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs to his friend.

The blond suddenly dashed for the edge where Vlad had fallen off and without thinking, jumped off the ledge. Adrenaline rushed through the boy's veins as he felt the cold wind rush past him. But then he saw Vlad a few feet below him, eyes closed, dark hair whipping around, not knowing the danger that awaited him below. Henry straightened and set himself in a position that made him slice through the air. The boy drew closer and closer to Vlad and finally grabbed the half-vampire's jacket collar, pulling him into his embrace. That was enough to awaken the young boy.

"Henry…" He whispered and then caught sight of the belfry top growing farther from him.

"Vlad, I want you to know that I will always love you, okay?"

"Henry, why are you talking like that? I don't under-" The raven haired teen was interrupted by a kiss that made all the cold air around them warmer.

Vlad began to smile at Henry until he felt his body shift. Henry had flipped them, so Vlad was on the top and Henry was on the bottom.

"This way you'll suffer only a bit of damage and with your powers, you'll heal fairly quick." The blonde whispered in the half-vampire's ear.

"Henry…no, you can't-" But it was too late, they had finally hit the ground. Everything had happened so fast to Vlad and he hated the sounds that the fall had caused. The shattering of bones, the tearing of flesh as the bone ripped through, the shocked gasp of Henry and then the gargled scream as the blood pooled in his mouth. The impact of the fall separated them away from each other, when Vlad sat up with a groan, barely damaged by the fall thanks to his powers, he took in the sight of his battered friend and his eyes began to water.

"HENRY!" Vlad screamed so loud, he was surprised all of Bathory didn't hear.

Dorian had not seen them fall as he had called Otis and Vikas to come over quickly and had met up in a couple minutes. But he heard Vlad scream and followed the sound of sobbing. He was in utter shock as he saw Vlad sobbing on the body of a severely damaged Henry and had to cover his nose and mouth from the smell of blood filling the air. Hunger clawed at him as he walked towards the two young boys. Vlad looked up at Dorian with puffy red eyes.

"Dorian, please get help! Please, Henry needs help, please!" Vlad begged.

Soon, Otis emerged from the shadows of the trees followed by Vikas. Both had the same expressions of bewilderment that Dorian had.

"Somebody, help, please help!" Vlad screeched as he looked around wildly with a motionless Henry in his arms.

The two vampires finally snapped out of their shock spell and dashed to where Vlad was, ignoring the strong smell of the crimson liquid. Vikas immediately carried Henry bridal style and ran in the direction he came from. Otis and Dorian lifted Vlad up without much of a fight as Vlad was in such a panic.

"Vladimir, Vladimir, please calm down, Vladimir." Otis pleaded.

"Come on, Vlad. Relax, please calm down. Stop making such a fuss." Dorian also said.

They looked at each other and nodded silently before picking the young boy and running after Vikas. The quiet streets of Bathory filled with the screeching of the tires of Otis's car as they turned the corners leading to the hospital. Vikas was driving, Otis sat in the passenger seat and Dorian and Vlad sat in the backseat with Henry. The drudge's head laid on Vlad's lap, the raven haired teen stared at the boy's closed eyes.

"He feels so cold..." Vlad whispered to himself.

Otis gazed at Vlad with a sympathetic look in his eyes. He could tell that Vlad was in pain, a pain that made D'Ablo's ritual pale in comparison. When they reached the hospital, Dorian ran inside with his vampire speed, coming back out with a doctor and nurses carrying a stretcher. Vlad held onto the unconscious Henry's hand as the doctor barked orders for oxygen and more people to help.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go any further, you'll have to wait with the others." The doctor said to Vlad.

"But-"

"Please go wait, sir." The doctor interrupted calmly.

Vlad silently nodded and gave a final look to Henry as they wheeled him away.

_**~An hour later~**_

Vlad paced impatiently around the waiting room ignoring the pleas of Otis, Vikas and Dorian to sit down and relax for a bit. A doctor came out of the double doors, looking very weary, wiping his forehead. Vlad immediately ran up to him.

"Is Henry okay? How is he? Please tell me he's okay." The teen asked anxiously.

"Well, Mr. Tod, he lost a lot of blood, he has 3 broken ribs, a broken leg and arm, a shattered shoulder, a damaged lung and a fragmented nose, not to mention a concussion. We did manage to repair most of his injuries. It's a miracle he survived from all those though. A fall from a height as what you told me should have killed him on impact, but it seems as though he had a guardian angel at the time." The doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Vlad asked, in astonishment from the explanation.

"He's resting, but it's no problem at all."

_**~In Henry's hospital room~**_

Vlad slowly opened the door and went into the room, the others followed as well. The room was like any other hospital patient's room, the walls were completely white as was the bed covers, window curtains, and everything else. Vlad looked at all the colorful wires connected to the monitor which measured Henry's heartbeat.

The half-vampire listened to the steady pace of the heart monitor and stared at the blonde's pale skin which almost matched the all-white appearance of the room.

"Vladimir, I have to go now, I hope Henry is alright." Dorian whispered to Vlad and like that, the copper haired vampire disappeared from the room leaving only Otis, Vikas and Vlad alone in the room.

Vlad slowly walked to Henry's bed, looking at all the bandages and casts supporting him.

"He looks like a broken porcelain doll." Vikas said, gloomily.

"You got that right, Vikas." Vlad responded.

"But I want to know how this happened." Otis asked.

Vlad sighed and turned to his uncle, "Henry and I fell in love, so he went to tell Melissa that it was over between them. But Melissa didn't want it to end, so when she saw me walking towards them, she kissed Henry. I thought Henry didn't love me anymore, so I ran away and hid at Bathory High's belfry for a bit. Soon after, he found me and explained to me what really happened. When he went over to hug me, the floor and wall of the belfry broke, I got knocked out and fell and Henry jumped after me, caught me, flipped us over and took the blow." The teen told Otis with shame in his tone.

Otis and Vikas regarded Vlad with a look of bewilderment as they couldn't believe his ears. The blond vampire scratched his head, dumbfounded.

"Um, I really don't know what to say." Otis said.

"Neither do I." The Russian vampire also said.

Vlad turned his back to them and took a seat next to Henry's bed, grabbing onto his hand.

"It's all my fault that Henry's like this if I hadn't ran away and had just given him a chance to explain himself to me. Then we wouldn't have fallen and Henry wouldn't be so damaged and we'd both be safe."

Tears began to fill his eyes, "Henry, please wake up, so that I can tell you how sorry I am."

And like that, his wish was granted. A groan filled the quiet room; all three vampire's heads snapped up and looked at the drudge.

Henry's eyes opened, exposing beautiful ocean blue irises, and he gazed around, obviously confused about where he is. But the confusion soon evaporated as he looked into Vlad's dark eyes and moved his eyes to see Otis and Vikas looking relieved.

"Well Vlad, we'll leave you two alone," Otis said, ushering Vikas out of the room with him, "we'll be in the waiting room when you're done." He said, before shutting the door leaving the two teens alone.

Henry looked from the door back to Vlad's concerned expression.

"Vlad? W-where am I?" The boy asked, cautiously.

"You're in the hospital, Henry. Don't you remember what happened?" Vlad asked.

"Well, I remember jumping off the belfry after you fell and flipping us and then…nothing."

"You hurt yourself really bad."

Henry looked at the casts, bandages on him and the wires around him connected to a heart monitor.

"I can see that…" He said, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. It's my entire fault you're like this. If I had just given you a chance to talk and hadn't run away, you…you wouldn't be like this." Vlad said, burying his face in his hands.

Henry gave Vlad a sorrowful look and reached over to him with his good arm, pulling him close to his broken body. Vlad looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't take a guilt trip on my account, dude."

"But Henry-"

"No, don't, 'But Henry-' me. Look, Vlad, I shouldn't have let Melissa kiss me in the first place, then you wouldn't have run away. These injuries," He gestured to his body, "I deserved them."

"No, you didn't. Henry, you could've died today…"

"Ah, but I didn't, didn't I?" Henry wiggled a finger in Vlad's direction.

Vlad gave Henry a look before he burst out laughing. Henry soon followed suit.

"I really don't know why we're laughing." The fair haired teen said, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"I don't either, but at least, we lightened up this depressing mood." Vlad replied.

After they finally calmed down their giggles, they stared into each other's eyes. Ocean blue met obsidian.

"This feels like a déjà vu moment." The raven haired teen said.

"Yeah, except you know, I'm in a hospital bed with half of myself broken and we're not in the park." The blonde teen retorted.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Soon their eyes met again and they gazed at each other until Vlad started moving closer to Henry's face. Their lips were but an inch from touching one another, but a sudden knock stopped them from continuing. Vlad moved away despite Henry's protests.

"Come in." Vlad said.

The door opened and slowly a body entered the room. Henry and Vlad both froze in fear as they saw the person carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Dark hair, tan skin, calculating eyes which immediately pierced through Vlad with a glare.

"J-joss…" Vlad said, voice trembling.

Joss gave Henry and Vlad a small smile, "Hello, guys."

**Me: Dun-dun-dun. Ooh, another dramatic cliffhanger. Well, what'd you guys think? Please tell me I did good on this. **

**Henry: Are you serious? Are you f***ing serious? You tried to kill me!**

**Me: Ah, but you aren't dead now, are you? *smiles***

**Vlad: Poor Henry, all banged-up and broken like an abused porcelain doll…**

**Henry: I can't believe this. I was your target of danger all along, wasn't I? **

**Me: Maybe *innocent smile***

**Henry: *glares***

**Dorian: Wow, I barely spoke in this chapter….I got more speaking parts in the **_**Snow and Blood **_**chapter than this one...**

**Me: *hugs Dorian* Aww, I'm sorry, Dorian, hun.**

**Dorian: Oh well. At least, I get to watch my dear Vlad squirm from that guy's looks. What was his name? James?**

**Joss: It's Joss, you evil, idiotic, bloodsucking parasite.**

**Vlad: *hides behind me***

**Henry and Dorian: *karate poses* No one scares our Vlad!**

**Me: Oh boy, this isn't going to turn out right. Oh well, readers, I have a new policy, I get 5 reviews, I'll update. ^^**


	9. Shattered Friendships

**Sorry it took so long to update ^^ But I am back with more of this fanfic. I wrote this listening to some Japanese music from random animes. It took a while, but oh, well, at least it's here. So sit back and enjoy my fans. I wuv u all! XD**

Chapter 9

"Joss? What the hell are you doing here?" Henry said, rage slowly overcoming him.

"Henry, relax. Why are so mad at me?" The slayer asked.

"Hmm, I wonder. Maybe it's because you kept the secret of you being a slayer from me. And to rub salt in the wound, you tried to kill my best friend." Henry stated, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Joss sighed and looked at the ground, before looking up again. Vlad saw a spark of guilt in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Henry, you don't get it. Vlad's a vampire, a bloodsucking creature of the night. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself and our blood. He's just a monster."

Ouch. That pierced through Vlad like a knife.

"Joss, shut up. If Vlad didn't care, why the hell would he be here?" Henry stated, still annoyed.

Joss directed his gaze to Vlad who looked back at him cautiously.

"I wonder too. Why are you here, half-vampire?" Joss asked.

"Why are you calling me that, Joss? I mean, we were such good friends and got along so good. But then you find out I'm half-vampire and all that changes. Next thing I know, you drive a stake through my heart attempting to kill me." Vlad explains sadly.

Pain flashed across the slayer's eyes as he remembered the fun him and Vlad shared before he found out his secret. And even more showed on his face as he remembered Vlad fall to the ground, the stake lodged in his body, thinking his fate was sealed.

"Well, I…" Joss was speechless.

Vlad got up and walked slowly to Joss, despite the fear he felt for his former friend. He took the bouquet from Joss and placed it on a nearby table. Then he looked into the boy's eyes with sympathy.

"Joss, I know you had some struggle having to kill me. I just know you did, am I right?"

The boy looked at Vlad with doubt, but then realization washed over his features. He had felt resistant to having to kill the raven haired teen. He felt regret and a huge weight of remorse when he staked Vlad and saw him fall, thinking he'd never awaken again.

"I admit it was hard to kill you or in this case, try to kill you." Joss confessed.

Vlad smiled at Joss for the first time in a while.

"Then why don't we stop trying to destroy each other? I don't like being chased and you obviously don't like chasing me. So let's stop being enemies and start being friends again."

Vlad stuck out his hand in front of the slayer.

Joss stared at his hand for what seemed like ages.

Henry waited for his cousin's reply, ready to throw something at him if he tried anything.

Joss glared at Vlad and then smacked his hand away.

"Look Vlad, I'm sorry but I can't. I have to kill you, it's part of my promise and orders from the Slayer Society. I won't try anything for now, but I'll be back and I will take you out." He withdrew a blade from his jacket sleeves.

Vlad jumped back and went into a protective stance. Joss slit the tip of his finger, letting the blood drip from the tip of it. Vlad felt his fangs try to retract from his gums as the smell of blood went into his nostrils.

"I promise you on this blood, Vlad. I won't try to kill you in the daytime, but at night, I will hunt you and take you out once and for all. By the order of the Slayer Society, your death sentence is set by me." Joss said, with no emotion at all.

He watched Henry for a moment, "I hope you get better, Henry."

With one last glance at Vlad, Joss turned around and walked out of the room without another word.

Henry and Vlad looked at each other with worry on their faces before sighing.

"Oh well, I tried, Henry." Vlad said, defeated.

"Yeah, you did. But my cousin is stubborn, it kind of runs in our family," Henry smiled at the half-vampire, "now get over here, so we can finish what we started."

Vlad smiled and walked over to the grinning blonde.

**Me: Well, I feel accomplished. Don't worry, guys, Henry will get better. I promise you.**

**Henry: Mhm, I believe that. As long as that twisted thing you call an imagination, doesn't try to hurt me again.**

**Vlad: *giggles***

**Me: Hmm, whatcha giggling about, Vlad?**

**Vlad: Oh nothing, just something I just thought of. **

**Henry: It better not be about me. *hugs Vlad and nuzzles his again***

**Vlad: *squeals***

**Me: Well, keep an eye out for a new chapter. And remember, 5 reviews, new update.**

**Henry: But people gave you more than 5 reviews and it still took you forever to update.**

**Me: Shut up, Henry! .**


	10. Sleeping Beauties

**Hey guys, it's Vlad. Since the author of this fanfic is dealing with Henry and other things, I'll be introducing the story right now. This is the shortest one she's written and another is coming up soon. She put a lot of work into this chapter like she does the other ones. So please enjoy this chapter. ^^**

Chapter 10

It was about a month until Henry was finally discharged from the hospital.

Vlad nearly put him in the hospital again when the half-vampire woke up and saw Henry sitting by his bed, gazing at him with a smile and knocked him out of the chair with a glomp.

Now they sat at the table downstairs eating breakfast, the only noise in the room was the sound of Henry's loud chewing of bacon and eggs and Vlad slurping his warm cup of O positive. Nelly was washing the dishes that the boys left behind; Otis had just come downstairs, sparing a glance as they were playing _Race to Armageddon 2_ and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, Henry's all better now I see."

"Yes. I had no idea that he was here until I heard Vlad scream, 'Henry!' and then I heard a crash and the 'oomph' from them both hitting the floor." Nelly explained with a giggle.

"Hmm, you know already, don't you?" Otis asked, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I may not be Vlad's mother, but I can understand Vlad just like she could." A gentle smile donned her face.

No more yelling of losing or winning was heard anymore. The living room had gone silent except for the noises from the TV screen.

Otis smiled softly and gave Nelly a kiss on the cheek, making her face a strawberry red, and left the kitchen. He smiled at what he saw next. The two boys were fast asleep on the couch, Vlad snuggling onto Henry's chest; the blonde's arms were hugging Vlad protectively as they snoozed away. The vampire grinned and reached for a blanket and covered them before walking out of the front door, chuckling.

**Vlad: Wow, that was so cute…**

**Dorian: I know, I'm not even in this, but it's so adorable. Biggest fluff moment in the story for me. **

**Henry: I gotta give Lulu her props, I love this chapter. Aww, I feel like a jerk for making her sad now. Wish I could say sorry to her…**

**Vlad: Maybe you can since she's behind Dorian.**

**Dorian: *looks behind his back* Oh there you are, no wonder I felt something clutching me.**

**Me: *comes out from behind him* What did you wanna say to me, Henry?**

**Henry: Lucy, I'm so sorry.**

**Me: For?...**

**Henry: I'm sorry for stepping on your strawberry pocky, I shouldn't have gotten that mad.**

**Me: Hmm, okay…**

**Vlad and Dorian: Yay, they made up.**

**Me: Mkay guys, I understand the chapter was short, but it came to me at 3 in the morning as a mini one. So wait for the next fanfic, it'll be pleasing hopefully for you all. ^^**


	11. Deja Vu

**Well, guys, here's a new chapter for your hungry minds. I hope you enjoy this one, it took me a while cause I'm reading **_**Twelve Grade Kills **_**right now and it's kinda sad in a way. Oh well, btw, this chapter is Rated R for sexual scenes and descriptions, enjoy. ^^**

Chapter 11

"Are you sure you're ready Vlad?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure, Henry." Vlad reassured him.

The boys lay together on the Vlad's bed, the moonlight shining through the window. The only light illuminating the room. Henry gazed at the boy below him, his skin a snowy white from the moonlight. They had finally thought it was time to show their love for each other, as Vlad had been worried to do so before. But the worry was washed away by trust.

"Vlad…"

"Henry, I'll be fine, I promise. Just be gentle with me, mkay?"

"Okay." The blonde answered kindly.

Within a couple of minutes, all of their clothes were off and was splayed across the floor. Henry kissed Vlad seductively on his lips and moved to his neck, nibbling on it causing the raven haired teen to moan quietly. He continued onto his chest, taking a pale pink bud between his teeth and softly tugging on it, earning another moan. He continued his trail of kisses until he was finally below Vlad's waist. He grabbed the member swiftly, making Vlad gasp, and started to stroke it. The half-vampire started to groan in pleasure as the blonde soon lowered his mouth onto the throbbing member. Vlad gasped at the warm wetness and felt heat surge through his body and pure pleasure shoot down to his groin. Henry lifted his head up with a chuckle.

"That was pretty quick, honey. But it was your first, you cute little virgin."

Vlad blushed at him and took notice of the white liquid dripping down the side of his lips.

"Oh, I did that, didn't I?"

"Yup, yours tastes more sweet than salty." A large grin donned the drudge's face.

The boy blushed even more, "Sh-shut up."

"Okay honey, now I want you to turn over and lay on your stomach." Henry whispered.

Vlad gave him a suspicious look, "What are you going to do?"

"Just do it and you'll find out." Henry smiled at him.

With an uneasy gaze, the smaller boy turned over and laid on his stomach like he'd been told to. He turned his head to see what the blonde was up to. Henry had a container in his hand, the lid was already off and he was reaching into it, pulling a handful of the clear substance. His blue eyes caught Vlad's dark ones and a grin donned the taller one's features.

"No peeking, little kitty." He turned Vlad's head around.

Vlad stayed calm until he felt something slippery, cold and wet touch his ass, then he squealed trying to wiggle away from the feeling.

"Vlad, relax."

"What the fuck is that touching my ass? An ice cube?" The half vampire whispered sharply.

"No, it's _KY Jelly, _a lubricant and I've never heard you talk like that before." Henry said.

"Oh well, anyone would react like that if stuff like that touches their ass."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't expect it out of you." Henry said chuckling.

"Whatever." Vlad said.

Soon, Vlad felt the lower half of his body being lifted up.

"What the-?"

"Get on your knees, babe." Henry said matter of fact.

The raven haired teen was now on his knees, his boyfriend holding him close behind him. Henry moved his head next to Vlad's ear.

"Now babe, this is going to hurt. But if you relax, I promise it'll go away soon." Henry reassured.

Vlad made a curious face at that. Soon he felt a pain surge through him that made the boy hiss. Henry whispered words of reassurance in the half vampire's ear as pushed into him.

"Oh god, this hurts so much!" Vlad gasped.

"Shh, it's okay, it'll go away, baby." Henry cooed as he held the squirming body beneath him tightly.

After a few minutes of Vlad's whining and Henry's sweet whispering, the boy finally relaxed underneath the blonde. He waited for Vlad to adjust to him.

"H-Henry, I think I'm ready now." Vlad whispered.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'll be fine now." Vlad answered.

With a nod and a smile, Henry began to move inside of Vlad, in and out, gently. Vlad gasped at the waves of pleasure each thrust sent into him as Henry maneuvered masterfully inside of him. He started whimpering with each exit and moaning with each entrance. He suddenly felt Henry flip him over so he was now on his back. He saw the huge grin on Henry's face, his eyes darkened by the pleasure it was giving him as well. He kissed Vlad deeply and moved faster inside of Vlad. His lips moved to his neck where they began biting rather harshly, but turning Vlad on more, leaving love marks all over the boy's neck. He moved lower, pinching one of Vlad's nipples between his fingers and biting the other one with his wonderful mouth.

"Oh God, Henry, this feels so good. Please go harder, go faster." The teen begged.

Henry happily obliged and did as he was told. Vlad wrapped his legs around the drudge's waist and his arms around his neck as the blonde pumped into him like an animal. Vlad started to notice Henry's thrusting growing slower and deeper and knew what was to happen.

"Oh, I feel it. I'm gonna come…Vlad!"

"Ah, Henry, ooh!"

The boys both came at the same time, it seemed to last forever and they felt like they were above the world until they finally started to drift back to earth slowly. Henry finally lifted his head from Vlad's shoulders.

"So?" Henry simply asked.

"Hmm?" Vlad asked groggily.

"What'd you think? Was I good?" Henry asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you were great, no, more than great, you were fucking amazing!" Vlad stated happily.

Henry smiled tenderly at the comment, "Well, you seem like I fucked you senseless. Maybe we should rest now."

"Kay. Whatever you say, my sweet Henry." Vlad said.

Henry grabbed the covers and covered them both. Vlad snuggled up to Henry and began to drift to sleep.

"It kind of feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?" The drudge asked softly.

"Mhm..." Was Vlad's simple reply.

"Hey, Vlad?"

"Hmm?..." The raven haired teen quietly answered.

He was on the barrier of asleep and awake. Henry knew that, but he said one more comment before letting his dearest love sleep.

"Happy 19th birthday." Henry grinned.

Vlad smiled kindly on his lover's chest, whispering a gentle 'Thank you' before letting the waves of sleep washing over him. Henry kissed Vlad on the top of his head and held him closer, finally going to a sweet slumber along with Vlad.

**Me: Well? How was that? I think I did quite good on that one although it made me blush to write all the dirty parts. What do you think guys? Guys?**

**Vlad: *in a ball on the floor* Too…much…yaoi…**

**Henry: Oh my god, that was dirty enough to be a porno…*blushes***

**Me: Hey! It took me a while to write this, cut me some slack.**

**Henry: *mumbles* I'd be happy to cut you, but not any slack…**

**Me: What was that?**

**Henry: Nothing.**

**Vlad: *rocks back and forth* Go to your happy place, Vlad. Blood bags full of O positive, cinnamon buns, cute puppies, tiny, tiny bunnies…**

**Henry: Great. Now you've corrupted him…**

**Me: Because you fucked him…**

**Henry: *blushes, grabs Vlad and runs away***

**Me: Well guys, new chapter coming up soon, but leave me 5 reviews and it'll come. Until then, c u l8er. 3**


	12. Bitchy Dorian

**I am back again with a new chapter, sorry it took so long, I've been preoccupied with things. But hey, at least I've supplied you with a new story. So enjoys my new story. ^^**

Chapter 12

Vlad sat at the kitchen table, munching on a cinnamon bun, a mug of hot O positive near him. He was patiently waiting for Henry who was taking his time picking something to wear.

"Yo, Henry, hurry up already, we're gonna be late for the party!" Vlad yelled.

Henry's voice rang from upstairs, "I'm almost done, just taking one last look at my hair."

"You said that 10 minutes ago Henry!" The teen replied.

With a frown, the half-vampire set his snack down on the table and walked up the stairs, headed for his room. In a few seconds, the door was thrown open.

Henry, dressed in a blue Aeropostale shirt, black jeans, and blue Converse with black laces, stood in front of a mirror trying to mess up his hair a bit.

Vlad stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised, "Henry?"

"Hmm?" Was the blonde's reply as he messed with his bangs.

"What...the hell…are you doing?" Vlad asked.

"I'm trying to fix my hair."

"We're going to be late for the party, Henry."

"But I have to fix my hair."

"We're going to be late, Henry."

"But-"

"Going…to…be…late, Henry."

Henry frowned at the half-vampire. With a sigh, Vlad came up and ruffled up Henry's hair.

"There. Done. Now we're going."

"Hey, it took me a while to get it this way and you just…" Henry looked at the mirror again, "Hey, I look good."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Okay good, now let's go."

Grabbing the blonde's wrist, they both speed walked to the car outside. Henry opened the door for Vlad who smiled kindly at him and then walked to the driver's side. The drive to the party was quick but relaxing. Vlad almost drifted to sleep until he heard Henry's voice.

"We're here. I still can't believe Dorian invited us to his party though. Probably not gonna be interesting, betcha it's just renaissance music and that bloodwine stuff." Henry said, getting out of the car.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Vlad said smiling as he shut the passenger door behind him.

They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed by before someone answered the door, it was Dorian, dressed in a plain white T-shirt with a vest with skull buttons, black jeans, black Vans and a black fedora with white stripes was on his head.

"Vlad, Henry, so glad you two could make it." Dorian flashed them both a smile.

Both boys stared at the vampire in disbelief.

"Dorian, i-is that you?" Vlad asked.

"Yes it's me, why are asking such a silly question?"

"It's just what you're wearing." Henry said.

"What do you mean?" The vampire questioned.

The boys gestured to Dorian's apparel.

"Oh." He chuckled.

"Well, you see, I got my regular clothes dirty in an incident, so I went to that mall that you told me about so much. I went to a Hot Topic, I think it was, and the minute I stepped through the door, this girl ran up to me and she said, 'If you're looking for clothes, I have just the perfect stuff for you.' Then she took me away, next thing I knew," He gestured to himself smiling, "this happened. I kind of like it though, it sorta suits my personality."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Tall, dark and crazy."

The side of Dorian's lips twitched a bit, he ignored the comment and looked at Vlad.

"Why, Vladimir Tod, don't you look lovely today? You're looking dark and mysterious as always."

Vlad was dressed in an Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt, black jeans with a chain that went from his front pocket to his back pocket, and checkered black and white Vans. He smiled at Dorian's comment.

"Thanks, Dorian."

"You're welcome. Now don't just stand there, come in, come in."

The vampire opened the door wider and gestured the boys into the house. As they walked into the living room, they were greeted by Asking Alexandria's, 'Not The American Average' blasting through the speakers. The living room was filled with teenage vampires dancing and head banging to the music. There were flashing lights, a long table covered in many different kinds of foods, drinks and treats. Vlad stared wide eyed at the sight before him, he felt normal just being in the same place as the teens.

"Dorian, this is amazing." He gasped.

"What? I may be over 200 years old, but I still look like a teen, so I can still have fun like a one can." The vampire grinned and then cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Vladimir, please make him feel welcome."

The vampires gazed at Vlad and cheered. In a few seconds, Vlad was sucked into a group of teens.

"Vlad?" Henry said, but then turned his glare to Dorian. "You did that on purpose." He stated.

The taller one gave a fake look of hurt. "Why Henry, how could you accuse me of something like that? I just wanted to make Vlad feel comfortable. Hanging around humans all the time would make someone a bit lonely if they aren't like them."

"So you just let them kidnap him?"

"He wasn't kidnapped. He was merely snatched up into conservation. Two very different things, my dear boy." Dorian retorted.

"You're one sneaky son of a-"

"Now, why don't you go sit in a corner or eat food or something?"

With that, Dorian turned his back to Henry and walked into the crowd of vampires where Vlad had disappeared into. Henry looked at the crowd, then walked over to the table, sitting in a chair. He felt kind of alone after sitting there for half an hour.

'So this is how Vlad feels at times when he's at a party?' He thought to himself.

He finally stood up and walked upstairs, since he couldn't leave the house without Vlad, to get some peace and quiet. Dorian, whom was watching Henry the whole time, smirked to himself.

"It's going all accorded to plan." He said to himself as he looked at a dancing and laughing Vlad.

**Me: Well then, I've reached a conclusion. Dorian is a horrible person.**

**Dorian: No I'm not.**

**Me: Yeah you are, you copper haired bully.**

**Dorian: *pouts***

**Henry: You're such a bitch, Dorian.**

**Dorian: What?**

**Henry: Trying to get rid of me, ain't you?**

**Dorian: No. *looks around***

**Henry: *turns to me* Next thing you know, he's going to knock me out with a shovel and throw me in the trunk or something. *turns to see Dorian behind him with a shovel raised above his head***

**Dorian: *hides the shovel behind his back and laughs nervously* I was just going to dig.**

**Me: What? His grave?**

**Dorian: No. Maybe…So?**

**Henry: He's evil, why'd you leave him with Vlad?**

**Me: It'll all be revealed in the next chapter. By the way, where is Vlad?**

**Henry: Yeah. And where's Dorian?**

***Dorian speeds by in a sports car with a scared Vlad tied up with duct tape on his mouth sitting next to him***

**Henry: Aw hell naw! *gets into his own car and speeds after Dorian***

**Me: *sighs* Well, my next chapter is coming up soon, believe it! Hey, wait up! *gets into a car and chases after the two cars***


	13. Hidden Surprises

**Well, I have returned yet again with a brilliant chapter. So far, Dorian has cooked up a plan for Henry and Vlad and now we'll continue with what I left off. ;)**

Chapter 13

Vlad looked around the room as he sat on a couch in Dorian's living room. Henry had disappeared and Vlad hadn't noticed because of the teens currently dancing in the room around him. They'd sucked the half-vampire into the crowd and engaged into conversation with him. Now after a half hour, Vlad decided to relax on the couch.

"Where is he?" Vlad asked, his eyes on the floor.

"Perhaps he left, my dear boy." A voice said.

Vlad looked to see an innocent looking Dorian standing before him.

"Oh, it's just you, Dorian."

For some reason, that dull voice annoyed Dorian a bit as he thought Vlad would be a little bit more cheery after having a great time with his own kind.

"Now Vlad, that's a very depressing tone considering how much fun you just had," He sat next to the raven-haired teen, "tell Dorian what's bugging you."

"It's Henry. He was here before, but now he's gone and I can't find him anywhere at all."

"Oh, Henry? I know I saw him go upstairs a while ago, probably felt lonely or something." The vampire replied.

Vlad gazed at Dorian with a smile.

"Really? Oh my god, I thought he left or something." He looked down at his feet, not noticing Dorian's gaze.

"Maybe I can take you to him." The copper-haired teen offered.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, my sweet Vladimir. I'd do anything for you."

They both walked through the crowd of teens to the stairs. As they walked upstairs, they passed about three couples making out, two of which were both guys. This made Vlad blush and Dorian chuckle. They soon came up to an empty hallway and Dorian led Vlad to a room.

"Henry's in here, Vladimir." Dorian said.

Vlad, eager to see Henry again, opened the door and ran inside. He looked around the empty room, the only source of light was the moonlight.

"I don't see Henry, Dorian."

Vlad's eyes shot around the room, searching for the blond teen. He didn't notice Dorian's troubled look behind him or hear the door close until he heard the lock click. Vlad swung around, looking confused.

"D-Dorian? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you, Vlad. The truth is...I love you. For years, I've held in my true feelings. I care about you so much and I just wanted to tell you cause if I didn't, it would haunt me for the rest of my eternal life."

Vlad was in shock, he thought Dorian wasn't like that.

"D-Dorian…I had no idea. You never showed any clues that you loved me at all. Or at least, I didn't notice them. That's very sweet of you to admit your true feelings, but I already have someone. Henry's my boyfriend whom I truly love and it'll always be that way."

"I see." Dorian lowered his eyes to the ground.

Vlad walked up to Dorian and squeezed his arm. This little gesture made Dorian look at him.

"But I care about you too. Just not in the way that you do."

The copper-haired man smiled at Vlad, stroking the teen's pale cheek. Then without warning, he drew Vlad into a hug.

"Dorian?" The teen's cheeks painted a light pink.

The vampire merely replied by squeezing him tighter.

"Vladimir, if you ever need anything at all, just come to me and I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thanks, Dorian. You're a wonderful friend."

'If only I had gotten to him before the blond boy did.' Dorian thought.

The raven-haired boy didn't notice the lone tear that slowly went down the vampire's face. After a few more seconds, he backed away from Vlad, giving him a smile before opening the door and walking out the room, leaving a slightly confused Vlad.

'If only he had gotten to me before Henry did, then…maybe we would've had a chance.' Vlad thought to himself as he gazed at the moon outside.

_**~In the hallway~**_

Dorian walked down the hallway, ready to put on fake smile for the crowd downstairs, but then suddenly bumped into Henry. The drudge glared at the vampire before him, who took no notice of him until he finally dragged his eyes up.

"Oh, it's you Henry." He stated.

"Uh, duh. What are you up to?"

Dorian ignored his question, "If you're looking for Vlad, he's down there. I didn't do anything."

The vampire proceeded to walk forward until Henry grabbed his arm which actually shocked Dorian.

"Look, I know you love Vlad. In fact, I know you've loved him for a long time," Now that shocked him even more, "but if there's one thing I know is that Vlad cares about you a lot. And even I care about you although you can be a pain in the ass at times."

"Really?"

"Yup. Just don't try making a move on my Vlad, okay?" The blond teen smiled.

Dorian chuckled, "I'll try not to."

Henry squeezed Dorian's shoulder, "Take it easy, okay dude?"

The vampire nodded his appreciation and they separated. He walked down the stairs, sparing a quick glance at Henry, and for the first time in weeks, Dorian smiled a real, genuine smile.

Henry walked down the hallway until he came across an open door. He peered inside and saw a person inside, their back to him. The window was open, causing some wind to blow inside.

"Vlad?"

Vlad turned around to see who had called him although he already knew who.

"Henry. Where were you? I didn't see you downstairs."

"I needed to be alone for a bit."

He walked over to where Vlad was and took his hand in his own very gently, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"It's a beautiful night today, ain't it?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, it is." The half-vampire replied.

A gentle wind came by, delicately blowing their hair.

Downstairs, a slow song came on. It was _Everything _by Lifehouse.

Henry turned to Vlad, bowed and put out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Vlad chuckled, "You may."

The two teens began to slow dance around the room. Vlad gazed into Henry's eyes, like back then, obsidian met sapphire.

Henry sang softly to the song, "_And how can I stand here with you. And not be moved by you."_

Vlad smiled at that until Henry suddenly stopped and moved away from Vlad, but only a bit.

"Henry, what are you doing?"

"Vlad, I've been with you for so long, we've been through so much and I just know I can't live without you. You are the best guy in my whole life, you're sweet, cute, thoughtful and wonderful in every way and I love you so much."

Henry got on one knee and pulled out a black box from behind him. He opened it, revealing a silver ring with Vlad's birthstone in it. On the inside of the ring, _Henry and Vlad: True Love _was carved into the silver.

"H-Henry…" Vlad covered his mouth.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Vladimir Tod, will you marry me?"

Tears were beginning to flow out of Vlad's eyes, "Oh, Henry, of course I will."

They sealed the promise with a kiss.

For the rest of the night, they held each other and swayed to the fading music.

**Me: Well, that was great. I loved it. *wipes tear from eye***

**Henry: It really was. **

**Vlad: You proposed…**

**Henry: Yeah?**

**Vlad: *smiles and hugs Henry***

**Henry: Oh. *hugs Vlad back***

**Me: Aww, you guys are making me tear up.**

**Dorian: Yes, even I'm getting a bit saddened.**

**Vlad: You like me, Dorian.**

**Dorian: Yes?**

**Vlad: *glomps Dorian***

**Me: Aww, so sweet. Don't I get a hug?**

***I gets a hug from everyone***

**Me: Well, I guess this is the end.**

**Vlad and Henry: *nod***

**Dorian: If you guys want a story about their wedding…**

**Vlad and Henry: And how life goes on from there…**

**Me: Then let us get at least 10 reviews. If not, then bye bye, everyone. ^^**


	14. A New Life

**Hey peoples, I have returned with a new chapter. I think it might be my longest one yet. Seems I'm not done with the story yet, I've grown fond of it sort of. Oh and since I have no clue when Vlad's or Henry's birthday is, I made it up to match the birthstone ring. Plus I wanted to make it feel like you were at their wedding yourself. Okays, here it is, enjoy. ^^**

Chapter 14

Vlad was nervous.

He was way nervous than he's ever been in his entire 20 year old life.

Today was his and Henry's wedding. It was a couple months ago that Henry had stood before Vlad on one knee and proposed to him. That was the best day in his life and it was only going get even more wonderful. They were getting married at Vlad's old house since getting married at Bathory Church seemed like a bad idea. The town's still not used to any guys being together unfortunately.

Vlad sat in his old room, staring his finger, which was missing the ring because of a certain best man. After Nelly and the others heard the news, they were overjoyed. Nelly wanted to make their wedding absolutely wonderful and with the help of Otis, Vikas and Dorian, it came true, much to Vlad and Henry's chagrin. Once they had decorated the backyard for a nighttime wedding, they went straight after the "bride" and groom. Vlad, dressed in a tuxedo, chuckled to himself as he remembered his fiancé whining while getting his measurements and such. A knock on the door shocked him out of his thoughts.

The door opened to reveal Dorian, also in a tuxedo, who walked towards him.

"Hey Dorian." Vlad greeted.

"Hey, I still can't believe you made me your man of honor."

"Well, you seemed like the best choice for me."

Dorian scanned the young man, "You look breathtaking, Vlad."

That caused the half-vampire to blush a bit, "Th-thanks."

Dorian smiled at him, he was still in love with Vlad, but knew he couldn't be with him. So this is all he could be to Vlad, a very close friend.

Another knock at the door made them both jump. This time the door opened to reveal Otis.

"Hello Vlad, Dorian."

"Hi Otis."

"Hello Otis, how are you doing?" Dorian asked.

Otis smiled, "No need to be so formal with me, Dorian. You're close enough for me to call you a friend."

"Oh, thank goodness. I can't be that formal, it burns my soul." Dorian stated.

"Well, I got to get to Henry now. See ya, Vlad."

Otis's smile twitched while Vlad laughed. After he relaxed a bit, Otis turned to his nephew.

"So Vlad, how do you feel?"

"I have butterflies in my tummy, that's how I feel."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be all right once you hold Henry's hand."

"Right. Well, I got to go now. I've got to get to Henry with the rings." Dorian smiled at Vlad before exiting out the door.

After a while the guys went downstairs to the living room to wait for their cue while Vlad took in all the white surrounding him and the others.

Soon, "The Wedding March" drifted out from the open glass backdoor which was Vlad and Otis's cue. Looping an arm through his uncle's arm, they walked out the door into the backyard.

Vlad and Henry walked down the aisle slowly, taking in the beautiful surroundings that Nelly had caused. The pure white full moon shined high above them all. While they walked, Vlad spotted Henry's family and his friends, October, Snow, Sprat and Kristoff sitting not too far from the front. He also saw behind his friends were Meredith and surprisingly Melissa as well who glared at Vlad as he walked past her. His eyes moved to Nelly and Vikas who were smiling brightly at the half-vampire as he reached the front of the backyard. Then his eyes finally rested on Henry, standing in the front grinning with pure joy at the guy who would be his. Otis finally let Vlad go until his hand was in Henry's. The men gazed into each other's eyes.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Vlad." Henry said.

Vlad blushed at that, "And you look handsome, Henry."

They both stood at the front where a priest was waiting for them. Nelly had found a priest. At first, he winced at uniting the two, but felt okay with it when he saw them cuddling on a couch one day.

"We are gathered here today to untie Vladimir Tod and Henry McMillan together in holy matrimony." The priest began.

The speech went on and soon they got to the vows. Henry went first.

"I, Henry McMillan, take you, Vladimir Tod, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Vlad blushed and smiled at that and soon said his vow as well.

"I, Vladimir Tod, take you, Henry McMillan, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Henry beamed at Vlad's vow.

The priest softly chuckled, "Now you may exchange rings. Ring Bearer, please give them their rings."

Dorian walked forward, a pillow with two rings on top, bowed, letting the guys grab them.

Henry turned to Vlad with a smile.

"I, Henry McMillan, give you, Vladimir Tod, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He then slipped Vlad's ring onto his pale fingers. He gazed at the sapphire sparkling in the light of the candles and moonlight. Then Vlad went next.

"I, Vladimir Tod, give you, Henry McMillan, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He then slipped Henry's ring onto the blond's fingers. Henry's ring also had a birthstone which was a ruby and it gleamed strikingly in the light.

"Alright then. Now do you Henry McMillan take Vladimir Tod to be your lawfully wedded wife, I mean, husband?" The priest said, earning chuckles from the crowd.

"You bet I do." Henry said proudly.

"And do you Vladimir Tod take Henry McMillan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes I do." Vladimir answered.

"Then I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the, umm, husband."

Henry immediately grabbed Vlad's waist and pulled into a deep kiss.

The crowd clapped and cheered fiercely. Cameras flashed and even roses were thrown at the two men before they finally separated.

The priest smiled warmly at them, "I now give, err, Mr. and Mrs. McMillan."

Vlad looked back at the priest in horror. But Henry just laughed and turned Vlad back around. They held each other's hands as they walked down the aisle. After which everyone followed soon after.

In a couple minutes or so after the rearranging, the reception party began. Vlad and Henry were showered with appraisals, greetings, and gifts and such. After a while, they seemed at peace until Snow and October ran up to them gleefully, Dorian trailing behind.

"Vlad," Snow grabbed the teen in a hug, "I'm so happy for you. You two are so cute together."

"I always knew they'd end up together." October said.

Henry gave her a sheepish smile, "Well, what can I say? I can't stay away from him."

Vlad blushed at that earning a small squeal from Snow. October gave an apologetic smile and dragged the girl away from the two.

"They seemed really happy about this." Dorian said.

Just when they thought they had relief for a bit, someone unexpected came along. It was Joss. Vlad had failed to notice him being one of Henry's groomsmen. Henry and Dorian stepped protectively in front of Vlad as the slayer came closer.

"What do you want, vermin?" Dorian said, his words dripping with venom.

"I have no business with you, leech." Joss answered his tone venomous like Dorian's.

"Yo, chill out, guys. Joss, what do you want?" Henry said.

Joss looked at the floor and muttered, "I want to call a permanent truce."

"Come again?" All three guys asked.

"I want to stop trying to slay Vlad." He said a bit more loudly.

Vlad gently pushed the two from him and walked forward to Joss. His eyes scanned the teen and he noticed that the slayer didn't his stake on him.

"You really want to do that? B-but what about the Slayer Society?"

"Let's just say I quit." Joss answered.

"You quit the Slayer Society? But I thought that was impossible."

Joss smiled, not the bitter, smug smile he always had, but a real warm one. He reached his hand out to Vlad.

"Well, it is possible. So I want to finally be friends for real. So what do you say, friends?"

Vlad gazed at Joss's hand for a moment, kind of suspicious. But the suspicion went away soon and Vlad shook the ex-slayer's hand.

"Friends." Vlad stated grinning.

Joss smiled at him and walked away, leaving Vlad with the feeling that a huge has been lifted off his shoulder. Now he felt truly happy, he was married to a great guy and now the guy who was hunting him for 6 years has now finally stopped and now they could be friends. The half-vampire grinned as he turned back to the men who looked shocked at what they had just heard and saw.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Vlad said.

"So this means that there's no more Joss the slayer?" Henry asked.

"Yup." Vlad replied.

Dorian and Henry looked at each other for a second, shrugged and then directed their stare back to the raven haired teen.

"Well then, I'm going to go find something to eat. I'll leave you two alone." Dorian said.

They were about to speak until a voice spoke out of the blue.

"Alright everyone, time to clear up and let the newlyweds have their first dance."

Soft romantic music came on as everyone around the two men dispersed creating a large circle around them. The guys shuffled their feet shyly at this. Henry glanced at Vlad before putting out a hand in front of the half-vampire.

"May I have this dance, sweetie?" Henry asked politely.

"Y-you may." Vlad blushed.

Henry smiled at Vlad and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, causing Vlad to wrap his arms around his neck. They started to sway gently to the music, occasionally moving around once in a while. Vlad rested his head on Henry's chest as they danced around the backyard.

"So how are our lives going to go on from here, Henry?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can live here or anywhere else I guess. I don't care as long as wherever we go, you're with me."

Vlad smiled and looked around at all the faces surrounding him. He smiled and thought to himself.

'_Maybe this is what true happiness is. The care and love I've wanted for so long is now with me. And even if I come face to face with any trouble I know there are always gonna be people to help out. Mom, I hope you're watching over me right now because I know you'd be happy.'_

He pulled himself closer to Henry and swayed into his new life. A new life with many unopened doors, but a certain blond companion of his will be there to open them with him.

**Me: That took me a while to write, but I loved the results.**

**Vlad: Wow, I'm married. And my last name is McMillan now?**

**Henry: I prefer Tod. His name has made half-vampires more popular. Plus Vladimir McMillan sounds strange.**

**Me: Hmm, you got a point. Okay, Vladimir Tod remains.**

**Dorian: I liked the story. It was interesting.**

**Me: Mhm. I feel epic that Joss is no longer a slayer.**

**Joss: *nods* It's actually more peaceful.**

**Vlad: *hugs Joss* Yay, no more killer teen. **

**Joss: *blushes***

**Henry: *pouts and pulls Vlad away* My Vladimir.**

**Dorian: *chuckles***

**Me: Mkay guys, so I'm now done. Hope you liked it. ^^ **

**Vlad, Henry, Dorian, Joss: Thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
